Star Wars: Jedi Assassin
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: Gregory Peyton, an English Assassin, is sent to a place that is a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... AU.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Jedi Assassin

An Assassin's Creed\Star Wars Crossover.

All disclaimers apply.

Chapter 1

If you are reading this, then you had better prepare yourself. My name is Greg Peyton, formerly of Cornwall, now of Yavin 4.

I was born in 1341 in Cornwall, and my parents were both fisherman. Like my father, I was raised to be an Assassin, and I was trained to show no fear, to be the best at everything I could be when wielding a sword, and to adapt to any weapon or situation that came my way.

I don't remember much of my childhood, since it has been so many years since then.

I was built to survive and adapt to harsh environments by my father, who had been a soldier in his early days. My mother was as loving as any mother could be.

I stood over six feet tall, my hair the color of sand, my eyes the color of the sea. My body was built light and hard, and I was eighteen when everything changed.

I went fishing alone in my small boat out in the sea, and was caught in a storm and thrown overboard. I splashed into the water, my two broadswords weighing me down, and the water closed over my head. I sank into the depths, and the last thing I felt before darkness closed over me was a hand seizing hold of me.

I woke up, spitting out a huge mouthful of water. I looked around as I stood. I was standing on nothing but whiteness, and that was everything I could see.

"Greetings, Gregory Peyton." A feminine voice issued from everywhere, which was no where.

"Who are you? Where am I?" A woman, or rather, the image of a woman appeared in front of me. She wore long golden robes, had long red hair, and piercing grey eyes. The only things that indicated anything to me about her identity was a spear she was carrying, and a large brown owl on her right shoulder. She had the air of agelessness and wisdom that permeated from her.

"I am Minerva. You are dead to your world, but your parents promised me your service years before you were born, so you will fulfill their promise."

I stared at her. "I don't understand." She gave me a sad smile. "Someday, you will."

I nodded. My father had taught me to be ready for anything, and though I was sad that my parents were where I couldn't be, I would not let them down.

"Minerva? Goddess of War and Wisdom?" She shook her head. "That is one of my names. In reality, I am one of Those Who Came Before."

My eyes widened, and she smiled. "So you do remember our story? That is good, but it will not help you where you will go." I shrugged. "Where ever I am going, any information is valuable." She smiled. "Spoken like your mother. You know the Creed, but you will have few Assassins to help you. Trust whom you please, but do not do so lightly. Do you understand?" I nodded, and Minerva stretched out her hands. "My gift to you."

I looked down, and saw that I was wearing my father's Assassin Robes and Hidden Dagger. "Now listen closely." She said. "It has been a year since a fledgling rebellion overthrew a massive galactic empire. A rebel agent named Kyle Katarn is at the center of this particular story."

Minerva gave me an overview of Katarn's exploits and the history of the rebellion and the Empire.

Then she told me of the Jedi, a group of peacekeepers and warriors that had protected the Republic before being almost wiped out by the Sith. The Sith reminded me of the Templars with their passion for power and dominance over others.

"What you must do is keep Katarn from falling to the Dark Side of the Force, by any means necessary. A Jedi Knight named Rahn will explain the rest before you start out on your mission. If you succeed in this mission, another will come in the same galaxy. This mission will be difficult, but I have faith that you will prove adequate."

Before I started my mission, I was trained with rifles and pistols that shot deadly red lasers, and my swords were replaced by lightsabers. They were essentially laser swords used by the Jedi, and their lasers were the length of my original swords, and were deadly to touch because they could cut and melt through anything. My hereditary powers of Eagle Vision was perfected.

Not only would I encounter humans, but droids and aliens as well. I was shown all of the planets and alien species in the Galaxy so that I could deal with them if I had to.

Minerva also gave me a cover story. I was born on the planet Corellia, and never knew my parents, who had been killed by the Empire. I trained myself to be an Assassin for Corellian independence, and was a fledgling jedi with some power. I had been involved in several assassinations of Imperial targets, and had always wanted to join the Rebellion.

When I asked how I would be able to prove all of this, Minerva smiled and told me not to think about it. When I was done with my preparations, Minerva bade me good luck, and everything went white.

A moment later, a man in dark brown robes designating his rank as Jedi Knight appeared before me. "So you are the Assassin that Minerva sent to help us. She spoke highly of you, and I sense your strength and goodness. You will have need of both, young Peyton. Kyle's destiny is dangerous, as you will see."

Rahn proceeded to explain his life story, and of the Valley of the Jedi, a burial mound in which hundreds of Jedi souls were trapped. Jerec, an upstart Sith Lord with dreams of galactic domination, wanted to harness the explosive and volatile energy that the Valley could unleash. If Jerec got to this place, he could destroy the galaxy or rule it as he pleased. "Kyle does not know this, and is at a Cantina at Nar Shaddaa looking for information of the man who killed his father. That is where you will go first. May the Force Be With you, young one."

A second later, I was standing in a crowded city street, looking up at a sign that said "The Rimmer's Rest Cantina" with flashing letters.

I glanced to either side, observing the different species of aliens, droids, and humans milling around me from underneath my hood. I was wearing the usual Assassin outfit, only it was dyed blue with a black hood.

I hid my two light sabers in my vest, feeling that they were too conspicuous.

"I suppose this is the place." I muttered, and entered the cantina. Waving aside the cheerful receptionist, I turned on my Eagle Vision, and perused the tables, looking for my target.

It didn't take long to find him. The man wore a white shirt with leather pants and boots, a pad of the armor that stormtroopers used on one shoulder. He was tall and muscled, with a broad face, and short black hair and beard. His eyes were dark and wary, and he was watching a hologram that depicted his younger self being congratulated by his father for getting accepted into the Imperial Academy.

His father, Morgan Katarn had been a leader of the Rebel Alliance on the moon Sulon, which was the only moon on Sullust. He had been killed in an imperial raid, and Kyle had left the Empire after learning of this.

This particular Rebel agent was a mercenary who was responsible for the theft of the Death Star plans, and the destruction of the Dark Troopers project.

I walked up to him. "May I sit here? This place is the only place I can sit since it is too crowded in this damned place."

He looked up at me, and nodded. "Sure, kid." His voice was deep and slightly raspy.

I sat down next to him, and held out my hand. "Greg Peyton, freelance Assassin from Corellia."

He shook my hand with his own broad hand, his grip strong and confident. "Kyle Katarn, mercenary of the Rebel Alliance. You look a little young for an assassin."

I shrugged. "I get that alot." He smiled, and returned to his hologram.

A mechanical voice interrupted them: "A family hologram. How touching."

We both looked up to see a tall droid which had a bulbous, oval shaped head. It had claws for fingers, was wrapped in a brown traveling cloak, and seemed to go out of its way to appear human. The droid's voice sounded masculine, with a distinct air of smugness and self-importance.

"My personal life is none of your business, 88." Katarn snarled. "On the contrary, it is very much my business. Mind if I sit down?"

Katarn nodded, and the droid sat down across from us. Kyle wasted no time. "Don't waste my time, 8t88. You called this meeting, said you had information on the man who killed my father." Kyle's voice was laden with menace, and I could tell that he didn't care for 8t88.

The droid started complaining how hard it was to be a droid as well as a source of information, but Kyle pulled out a Bryar Blaster Pistol, and aimed at 88's head. When this happened, the droid quickly spilled out the information.

"He's a dark jedi, known as Jerec. You know him?" Kyle nodded, his face darkening. "I've met him. He gave me a medal for bravery at the Academy."

88 tilted his head to the side. "He must have an interest in you, then." Kyle smiled. "If he wants me, he just needs to keep looking over his shoulder, because that's where I'll be."

8t88 shook his head. "I doubt it, owing to the two goons with blasters pointed at your back."

Kyle made to stand up, and I turned, and saw that the droid was right. Kyle was forced to surrender his weapon, and the two goons stood on either side of us.

The droid began to question Kyle about a family data disk he had found at the Katarn household, but the unimpressed agent said nothing but invectives.

"He's all yours, boys. The more pieces he is in, the more money you will make. I don't care about the other." He finished as he left the bar.

One of the goons replaced him and told Kyle that he would never leave the city alive, and I made my move.

I pulled the skinny Rodian standing next to me over my shoulder, and slammed him onto the table.

In no time, both our pistols were pointing at the remaining henchman, who paled and left the bar at a run. "Nice work, Kid." I smiled. "I have more tricks up my sleeves, and I think that you might need them."

He nodded. "All right. You got yourself an employer." With a word of apology to the displeased bartender, we left the Cantina.

I turned on my Eagle-Vision, but the street was too convoluted with colors and shapes. "Dammit! I can't see it!" Kyle smirked at me. "The tracking device I slipped onto 88 should help." I looked at him, impressed. "I'll follow you, then."

Kyle nodded, and we walked through many streets and alleyways.

"Is that droid an old friend of yours? You didn't seem too happy to see him." Kyle snorted. "I've ran into him a couple of times. He's a piece of work in every sense of the word. Ah, here we are."

We arrived at a door, which hissed open, revealing a hanger and the droid in question walking up the ramp of a Lambda shuttle.

"Leaving so soon?" Kyle called. The droid turned, and waved the disk tauntingly in the air. "I guess you will never see this again!" He called, then yelped as Kyle blasted off the arm holding the disk, which fell off the platform.

The ramp closed with the droid inside, lifted into the air, and zoomed away. It was replaced by a TIE fighter, which promptly exploded under a barrage of laser-fire.

It dropped below the platform, and was replaced by a ship that looked like a rusted bird.

The cockpit opened, and a woman smiled cheerfully down at them. "Whenever I find you, you are always in some kind of trouble." She said in a smooth low-tuned voice. She was slight and pretty, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Jan Ors! What a pleasant surprise!" Kyle called. "What's going on, and who is your friend?" She asked, looking at me curiously. "I'll explain later. Right now I have to find a disk that fell into the lower levels. Meet me on the top deck!" Kyle replied. Jan nodded, looking mystified, and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We descended several levels using the stairs, and sloshed through liquid waste that smelled awful.

Finally, Kyle picked up the arm holding the disk from a pile of trash.

"Finally!" I growled. Kyle nodded. "Let's get out of here."

We slowly made our way to the top deck, but when we got there, we had uninvited guests. Kyle cried out as a blaster bolt cut into his shoulder, and I felt hands seize me by the throat.

"What's the matter, boys? Never heard of a turbolift?" A voice asked, and I saw a human with a brutish face step into sight.

Kyle made to rise, but was pushed back down.

I struggled, but the hands around my throat tightened. "Let's kill them, boys. Katarn is worth a fortune. He wasn't that hard to catch!" Suddenly, Kyle reached out, and his blaster flew into his grip.

He then started to pick off the bounty hunters, starting with the one holding me.

I felt the hands release me, and I drew a blaster and joined in.

We killed quite a few of them, then something round and metal dropped at our feet. There was a blinding yellow flash, and I blacked out.

I woke up, and realized that I was in a vat of bacta, an oxygen mask over my mouth.

It was very comfortable, but I realized that I had a visitor. A man of about 25 years of age was watching me carefully.

He work a black tunic, was tall and slender, and had fair skin and blue eyes. I realized that this man was Luke Skywalker, hero and jedi of the New Republic.

The lightsaber hanging from his belt confirmed my suspicions.

I emerged from the tank, and the man handed me my uniform. "Greetings, Gregory." He said. His voice was deep and gentle, but had authority resonating within it that reminded me of my father. "Luke Skywalker? Please call me Greg." I said while getting dressed.

He nodded. If he was surprised that I knew him, he didn't voice it. He explained that Jan had gotten us out of trouble, despite the fact that she had to carry both of us.

What he said next stopped me short. "I know who you really are, and who sent you."

I stared at him. "How in hell did you find out?" Luke smiled. "A vision came to me from your mistress Minerva, and she explained everything. I'm taking you to meet Mon Mothma to discuss your mission with the two agents. Only I know the truth, and I would advise you to keep it that way for the time being."

I nodded. We stopped in front of a large door, and two guards made sure I had nothing sharp in my possession, and then we entered the room.

"Ah! So here you are!" Mon Mothma was tall and regal, wearing white robes, and had short auburn hair.

I bowed my head. "It is an honor to meet you at last, my Lady."

She nodded. "The honor is mine. Your work on Corellia has been vital to the security of the planet. The work that you have done is quite extensive for one so young."

I bowed again. "It was my duty. I only wish that I had contacted the Rebellion sooner, but I have been quite busy."

Mon Mothma nodded, her distinctive accent permeating the room. "I understand. Now that you are here, what are your intentions?"

I shrugged. "I wish to continue serving the galaxy, and I'm currently under the employment of Kyle Katarn. How is he?"

She smiled. "He is recovering well. Now to business! I need you to undertake a mission of importance concerning your employer."

I nodded for her to continue. Now that Kyle had found out about the Valley and Jerec's wish to utilize it, he had become convinced that finding the Valley would inevitably lead him to Jerec.

"If Kyle finds the Valley, you are to make sure that he does not use it for his own purposes, thus turning to the Dark Side. The power is too much for one person to hold. There is a prophecy that a Knight shall come, a battle will be fought, and the prisoners go free. You are to make sure that happens. Is that clear?" I nodded, and she dismissed me.

Luke followed me out. "While you are on this mission, you should use the Force to aid you. Do not become corrupted with the power of the Valley. Also, there is a slight problem: Jan is in love with Kyle, and this may complicate things. Good luck." I bowed, and he told me where Kyle and Jan were to be found.

After a few minutes, I saw Jan leaning against the wall beside a door, seeming to be waiting for something or someone. "Good morning, Madam. Thanks for getting me out of that fix. I owe you my life." I said, and she nodded.

"Anytime, Assassin." I looked at the door, and Jan answered my question for me. "He's getting dressed to go."

At that moment, the door opened, and Kyle walked out. "Ah, speak of the devil." Jan said, and Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Devil, Jan? You wound me." Jan snorted, and Kyle clapped me on the shoulder. "I gather you will be joining the team?"

I nodded. "Where to first?" Me and Jan both asked at the same time. I smiled, and Kyle laughed. "Very nice, you two. First we go to Sulon, where my home is located. There's something I need to check out."

We arrived at Sulon, and watched the Imperials working on Kyle's house. "What are they doing to my house?" Kyle growled, watching as Imperial troops removed what looked like stone tiles from his house.

We were watching them do so from about 200 yards away, lying prone in a field of high grass. I, however, was watching the three people overseeing the operation, or two humans and a Twilek. One of the humans was a blond and slender female, the other a fair-skinned dark-haired young man. Beside me, Kyle noticed them as well, and he and Jan began a discussion on who these people were.

Kyle was convinced they were Dark Jedi, judging by their black and red clothes and being in the company of Imperials. "Kyle is right." I said, now seeing that the three people were carrying lightsabers.

I had the feeling that the Twilek knew that we were watching, since he looked in our direction, but was called back by the woman, and all three of them boarded the shuttle when the loading was complete. After a moment, the shuttle lifted into the air and zoomed away.

Kyle rose and looked at us. "Jan, prep the ship for takeoff. Kid, come with me." Jan nodded. "Where are you going?" She asked, and Kyle's face softened. "I'm going home." He said softly. "I'm going home."

And with that, Kyle and I descended the hill, and struck out for Kyle's old home. There were sentries around the property, about ten stormtroopers in groups of 2 each.

"Here, take this." Kyle said, tossing me a comlink. "I'll take the guards on the north and south side. You take the west and east. Contact me when you are done."

It didn't take me long to get rid of the guards quickly and quietly, one by one, using my Hidden-Blade. If you couldn't handle a simple assassination, you could not be an assassin.

"Boss, we are clear here." Kyle confirmed that he too had taken care of his sides, and told me to come to the south side of the house.

I did so, and saw Kyle waiting for me next to a wooden window. His farm was quite large, and Sulon reminded me of home.

Kyle pushed at the window, and it fell in with a crash, revealing a dark room below. "Blast! Stupid piece of..." Kyle swore while I fought to keep the smile from my lips, but gave up after a moment. "So much for stealth." I said, leaping into the darkened room.

Kyle did the same, looking around sadly at the ransacked place. His gaze fell on a un-moving droid, which had a torso, two arms, no legs, and a single large optical lens jutting vertically from the torso.

"Weegee!" Kyle said, kneeling down and powering it up. He took the disk that 8t88 had stolen, and inserted it into a slot on the droid's torso.

An image of Kyle's father projected itself from Weegee's eye, and the old man began to speak. "This message is intended for my son, Kyle Katarn. Kyle, I have left you two very important items for you. The first is the map to the Valley of the Jedi, and is located on the stone ceiling above this room."

Kyle and I looked up, and saw that the ceiling was missing. That had been what the Imperials had taken. A long metal cylinder popped out from Weegee's torso as the voice continued: "The other is a lightsaber that belonged to a Jedi named Rahn. Use it well, use it for good."

The image disappeared as Kyle took the lightsaber, and turned it on. A green blade extended from the handle, and Kyle stared at it for a moment before powering off the blade. "I will use this for good, Father, I promise." He said softly.

I smiled. "Looks like you are a Jedi now." I said, and turned on my two blue lightsabers. Kyle stared at me, his mouth slightly open.

"Like you, I am only a Jedi in training." I said, powering both down.

I jumped as the droid unleashed a stream of beeps, rising to the height of our shoulders. I watched as Kyle talked with the droid fondly, giving him a catch-up on what had happened since it and he parted. After a moment, Kyle glanced at me, and saw that I couldn't understand the droid.

He flipped a few switches, and the droid suddenly became understandable "-And knew the Imperials would attack the farm. Although I am not designed for combat, I was programmed to protect the farm. I failed to stop them doing so."

Kyle shook his head. "Don't feel bad, Weegee. The Imperials are tough, though we have softened them up in the last few years."

I held up a hand to stop them, sensing people nearby. "I hate to break this up, but we have intruders in the house."

Kyle frowned, and asked Weegee if he was mobile. The droid affirmed so, and Kyle told it to go as fast as it could to the irrigation tunnels, while he and I would handle our guests.

It was about a dozen stormtroopers, but the bucketheads were no match for us, especially because of our lightsabers!

When we had finished with them, we joined Weegee at the entrance to the irrigation tunnels. Kyle and I tried to open the hatch, but it wouldn't budge. Weegee did it for us. This droid wasn't dead weight.

We made our way through the irrigation pipes, sometimes walking, mostly swimming, Weegee whirring along over our heads. Halfway through the journey, we were attacked by a battle droid. It took aim at Kyle and me, but Weegee zoomed in, and dismantled it with astonishing speed and ability.

I stared at the droid, my respect for the droid continually growing. Kyle couldn't stop himself from beaming with pride.

At the end of the tunnel, we emerged from a grate, and was faced with a hanger and several speeders in it. Kyle told me that we could only escape on the speeders, since there was a klaxon alarm pealing through the air.

"We had better get going." Kyle said.

I looked down at one of the speeders, and raised an index finger. "These are code-locked."

Kyle grinned, surprising me. "Try typing in 0000." I did so, and raised an eyebrow when it worked. "A tip I learned from the Academy. Thank the Force for uncaring officers, and brainless bucketheads!"

I laughed. "Stormtroopers never seem to learn!" Kyle shrugged, still grinning. "They never do."

We mounted our speeders, and zoomed out from the hanger, and instantly came under fire from behind. We weaved back and forth, keeping ahead of the enemy bolts. We soon came upon a road block, and Kyle swore. "Road blocks up front, and Imperials behind! This could be your final screw-up, Katarn!" Kyle said to himself.

Just when we thought we were done, a welcome sight flew over us. The Moldy Crow!

"Hey there, farm-boys!" Kyle grinned. "What took you so long?" He asked. "You told me to stay clear." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you take orders from me?" Her answer was quick. "I don't, as you can tell from the fact that the Crow is hanging over your mostly empty head, so prepare for pickup."

She blasted a path through the Imperials, and Weegee grabbed both of us in his pincers, and hoisted us into the Crow just before the speeders exploded against the blockade.

After the meet and greet, and the hug that I gave Jan, I asked: "Now what?"

Kyle grinned. "We go to the city of Baron's Head, a few miles from here. 8t88 has my map, and I bet he's making a digitized version of it as we speak. We go in there, and take it from him."

The city of Baron's Head was large. but it seemed dwarfed by the huge black and red tower towering above the city directly at its center.

"Baron's Head. The Empire sure knows how to ruin a perfectly good city." Kyle observed. "My guess is that your pal 88 is hiding in that large house. The Imperials are guarding it like a fortress" Jan observed.

I smirked. "That's not conspicuous at all." I muttered, and Kyle chuckled. "I think a visit is in order, don't you?" He asked both of us. Jan nodded, and I cracked my knuckles. "That rustbucket's going to regret crossing us." I said.

Jan and Weegee stayed behind, and Kyle and me ventured through the city. The guards were laughingly easy to slip by, and we decided to climb our way to the top. After we scaled the walls to the top, we entered the room were 8t88 was and hung back in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike.

We saw 8t88 doing what Kyle thought he would do: digitalzing the map and broadcasting it to someone.

"Excellent, 8t88. The Valley will soon be mine. Your payment awaits you at a refueling station outside Baron's Head." A voice of cold evil said, and the droid ended the transmission, and petted a fierce-looking beast that had matted fur, long sharp claws, and gigantic sharp teeth. It looked like an oversized dog, and it was growling as we stepped out of the shadows.

"What is it, my carnivore?" 88 crooned.

"Looks like your pet doesn't like intruders. You know, I should have aimed for your head when I had the chance." Kyle said, and the droid whirled to face him. "We want the map, tin can, and we want it now."

I snarled, our blasters pointed at the droid's head. "All yours, boys. I'm sure you can carry it between yourselves." 8t88 said, pointing to the huge array of ceiling tiles.

"Thanks anyway, but the digitized version will suffice." Kyle replied. Suddenly, we were thrown backwards as a young man stepped out from the shadows, his hand stretched toward us. We both stood up, and Kyle pointed to the rapidly retreating droid hurrying for the exit as the young man cut the teils to pieces with a yellow lightsaber.

"Get the droid, and I'll take the kid." I nodded, and raced after the droid. "Get back here, rustbucket!" I yelled, watching the droid hurry to his ship.

I aimed with my blaster, then I yelled in pain as I felt something hit me in the ribs. I heard the snarling of the droid's pet as it charged again, it's claws slashing across my right shoulder, blood flying from the deep gash. I reached my hand out, and envisioned the beast flying off of me. I heard it yelp, and saw it do just that.

I switched on one of my lightsabers, and killed the beast as it charged at me again, cutting off it's head.

I leaned against the wall, clutching my wound, and watched helplessly as the droid's ship zoomed away.

After a minute, Kyle charged into the room. He relayed the coordinates of the location to Jan over the comlink, and hurried over to me. "Blast, that looks like it hurts." He said, and I smirked up at him. "It's going to take more than this to stop me, Boss."

Kyle smiled, and ruffled my hair with playful affection, reminding me of my father doing the same thing. "Call me Kyle, Peyton. You earned it. We know where that rustbucket is going, and I wouldn't dream of keeping you from the fight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I winced as Jan poured bacta out of a handheld container. "You're fortunate that was only your shoulder it sliced." Jan commented.

I shrugged. "I've had worse, trust me." She fixed me with a measuring gaze. "You may be young, but you've seen alot for a kid." Kyle jumped in, watching the conversation a few feet away. "Yeah, Jan, he does seem older than he looks."

I colored briefly, and was distracted by the refueling station appearing in our view.

I reloaded my blasters, and we jumped from the ship, and made our way through the dark corridors.

I felt a strange disturbance in the Force, and I notified Kyle, who replied that he felt it too.

After a long search, we found the droid's shuttle in a hanger, and the droid sitting in a chair in an adjacent room.

"End of the road." I muttered, and Kyle pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the droid, his voice echoing across the dark room. "Come on, 8t88. I've been waiting for this moment for days."

The droid didn't move, and my stomach went cold as the droid's head bounced to the floor.

"The droid got reward!" A deep scratchy voice intoned from behind us, and I turned to see a gargantuan alien wearing a helmet and body armor, a red lightsaber as tall as myself glowing in one of his huge hands. "Gorc has been here, hidden within the shadows and the Dark Side. You wanted the droid's destruction, so I will let you see its face one more time. It is the last sight you will ever see." The huge beast continued.

Kyle sneered. "I've been threatened by your kind before."

Gorc shrugged. "We are better than Yun." I glanced at Kyle, and he was almost laughing at Gorc's stupidity. "But not smarter!" I replied, and a millisecond later, Kyle shot him in the face.

In a flash, a small creature jumped onto Kyle's back with a scream. "You killed Gorc, die!" I dragged the little creature off of him, but he was ready.

I saw a dagger appear in his hand, and I leaned back, barely avoiding getting my throat cut by the dagger as it whizzed by me. I lost my balance, and he leaped for Kyle again.

Using the Force, I speedily drew my blaster and fired, hitting the creature in the back. It howled, and Kyle used the distraction to finish the little bastard with his lightsaber.

We both breathed heavily, happy to be still alive. "Good timing, kid." Kyle said, helping me to my feet, and retrieving the head of the droid that had caused so much trouble.

Kyle called Jan for a pickup, but we had to fight our way through many stormtroopers to get to her.

"It seems like we overstayed our welcome." Kyle said as we boarded the Crow.

"You have that effect on some people." Jan agreed, and Kyle laughed. "You don't seem to mind." Jan shrugged. "I'm the exception. Who's the friend?" She asked, pointing to the droid's head.

"Jan, meet what is left of 8t88. 88, meet Jan. She can be a little cranky, but she's got a good heart, and very good-looking, something you couldn't relate to." Jan colored instantly, and I looked away, watching Fuel Station explode in a ball of fire.

Then, I saw TIE fighters streaking toward us. "I'd hate to break up this up, but we've got uninvited guests." I called to the couple.

What followed was a chase along several rocky canyons on Sulon in which all of the enemy fighters were destroyed, the last of them by an excellent shot from Kyle's blaster, which left me amazed and awed.

I know that it had something to do with the Force, but it still was amazing.

We landed at Kyle's farm, and used the head of 8t88 to get the digital copy of the map. In celebration, Kyle accidentally knocked Jan over, and in trying to help her up, they ended up kissing.

I walked outside to give them privacy, and watched an X-Wing land next to the Crow. At my shout,Kyle came charging out, blaster raised as Luke Skywalker walked toward us.

Jan explained that Luke had been sent to check up on them, and Kyle glared. "Jan, you took the disk from me when I was unconscious, didn't you? They sent you to spy on me!"

Jan straightened defiantly. "Yes they did, and I did it willingly, and would do it again! I love you, Kyle Katarn, but I love freedom more. And the Valley of the Jedi is too important, too dangerous for you to handle alone."

Kyle shook his head, pained. "And to think I trusted you." He said, and I opened my mouth to speak, but Skywalker shook his head, and I stayed silent.

"Did you?" Jan exploded. "Is that why you kept everything to yourself? Asked me to risk my life for something I didn't know about, treating me like a convenience? Ignored the chain of command, acting like you were smarter than everyone else?"

Kyle considered this, and deflated. "Jan, I'm sorry, but I thought it was my fight." She sighed, and pain crept into her voice. "Your fights are my fights too."

They hugged, and Luke and I glanced at each other with relief. Luke introduced himself, and Kyle updated him on the latest news. Jerec had the map but so did we, and we had to stop him. "A knight shall come, a battle will be fought, and the prisoners go free. If you can't do it, no one can." Luke reminded us, and Kyle nodded silently.

I could sense the end of the battle, but I didn't know what would happen. I decided to lighten the mood with a dose of sarcasm. "No pressure on you, Kyle. It's not like the entire universe depends on you." I succeeded, but I didn't expect them to laugh that hard.

On the New Hope, the flagship of the Alliance, a plan was formulated to get past the heavy security that Jerec had instituted. I volunteered to play the part of a false officer that had just gotten out of a huge fight against the rebels, carrying many Proton Torpedos with us.

Unbeknownst to the Imperials, the Torpedos were set to detonate when they were being used. The plan went as we hoped it would, and we got past the Star Destroyer Vengeance, and flew on to the planet of Ruusan.

The planet was bare, desolate, and rock and sand permeated everywhere. We found that the colony that Kyle's father had been destroyed, and I knew that every person was dead just by looking at the carnage.

We also found the remains of an ancient battle-field. A droid guided us to a plateau, and we landed and exited the aircraft, leaving Weegee behind.

The air was dry and very warm, and the three of us watched a man with a three-day's growth of beard come forward, gave his name as Grif Grawley, and Kyle grinned in recognition of his fellow Sulonists, about a dozen in all.

Grif cleared his throat. "We know which side your dad's on, but not you or the kid. Drop the blasters and the lightsabers, including the young lady...until we sort things out."

Ignoring the blasters pointing at my chest, I locked eyes with the man, then after a moment handed over my weapons. "That's better. How's your father?" Grif asked Kyle, who explained everything relating to his father's death.

Grif swore, and ordered his men to cover the Crow with netting, then told us to follow him. I felt naked without my weapons, and I was not pleased about getting menaced by a bunch of colonists.

Grif led us up the stairs and through an enormous entryway. The temple's interior was surprisingly well lit thanks to an ancient system of skylights and mirrors. A dozen shafts of light, each arriving from a different angle, converged on the likeness of the man, who leaned forward, his chin supported by a fist.

Grif gestured around the cavern. "Welcome to our temporary home. Those fortunate enough to survive the attack on Fort Nowhere banded together, collected what they could, and came here. Take a load off and tell us the story." Kyle took a seat and explained everything that happened since he went to the Academy, and finished with why we were here.

I thought the story was accurate, but there was one who disagreed. A massive man with an underthrust jaw and strong shoulders who wore Kyle's weapons as if they were his. "It makes a nice story, boy, but why should we believe it? All this Jedi stuff sounds like an enemy spy's story."

I stepped slowly forward, and my voice cut through the air like a knife. "Listen, friend. We've got a job to do, and we are not here to waste time with the likes of you." The big man stepped toward me, and Kyle stood up.

We both reached out our hands and the lightsabers flew into them, the three sabers popped and hummed to life, and Grif laughed. "Well, Pardy, no more questions? I didn't think so. Guess you'd better return those blasters. Welcome to Ruusan, you three. Tell us about the Valley and what we can do to help."

There was no specifically safe time to move around the planet's surface, but night offered some protection and was the only time when the bouncers ventured out.

It had been Grif's idea to meet these locals and seek their council, as they knew the planet inside out.

Grif, us three agents, and six of the most able-bodied colonists were in a fortress of stone, and I listened as Kyle and Grif discussed the bouncers. "They are shaped like balls, have retractable tentacles, and rely on the wind for propulsion. They have big eyes for gathering light, and love to roll in front of the wind. That's when they look for obstacles, steer for them, and bounce into the air."

I chuckled, and Grif grinned before saying that Kyle's father met them. "They called him the Knight that never was."

I looked at Kyle, noting his shock that Morgan could have been a Jedi Knight. The bouncers came bouncing into view, but with my advanced sight and hearing, I noticed a skimmer with two bikes as escorts. "Kyle! Grif! Jan! We've got uninvited guests!" I shouted, pointing.

Kyle swore, and Grif swore as well. "We've got to warn the bouncers!" Jan shouted as the speeder bikes opened fire, making them cluster. "They are making them cluster so they can slaughter them." I narrated, as I pulled out two blasters, going to a higher perch.

Jan joined me, giving me a pat on the head. "Not while I'm alive!" I could sense Kyle grin, and heard him say to Grif: "If your people want to even the score, here's their chance. Prisoners are fine, but nobody gets away."

Both me and Jan took out each of the speeders, and the skimmer lowered to the ground, stormtroopers pouring out.

I ran forward, attacking from the rear, and Kyle joined me with the rest of the Rebel contingent.

At the tail end of the column, I dispatched a stormtrooper with my hidden blade, while the rest of the Rebels took care of the rest of them. Even a few bouncers got some action.

When all was said and done, no Imperial escaped us. We took a few prisoners, but also lost a few men and bouncers in the battle.

We collected our gear, loaded our weapons, buried the dead, and commandeered the skimmer. We met with the bouncers, who decided to give us a guide named Floater.

We headed back to our base, and rested for a while. I slept lightly, and was the first to sight the Imperial patrol heading toward our position. After waking up the Rebel colonists, I woke up Kyle, who was less than pleased at being woken up, but he became wide awake when I told him of the patrol.

Kyle approached Jan's sleeping body, and looked down at her for a long moment, then said, "Hey, Jan, time to wake up." She opened her eyes, rubbed them, and looked at her watch. "What's the deal? I thought we agreed to sleep for a change?"

Kyle agreed. "A nice thought, except that our resident Assassin spotted an Imperial patrol. An AT-ST and an AT-AT, both going north." Jan got up, waving away my apologies, and I turned away modestly, but I noticed Kyle did not. "Lecher." Jan snapped at Kyle, who shrugged. "Only for you."

Jan nodded, buckling her blaster to her waist. "Good, because I'd sure hate to fill out a whole bunch of reports explaining your untimely death."

Kyle tried to look terrified, and I laughed as we joined Grif in the skimmer.

Making sure we kept a low profile, Grawley kept to the shadows. About fifteen minutes later, we came to a mesa, and watched the patrol. I felt the Force erode near the Imperials, and I whispered to Kyle "They have a Jedi with them."

Kyle bit his lip as I continued. "If we can sense him, then he can sense us." Jan heard me, and looked at us in alarm. "Why aren't they attacking?"

I shook my head while Kyle shrugged. "I have no idea." Jan frowned. "So we go in?" Kyle nodded.

We put the Crow down about five klicks from our target. It was dark, and Jan was one of the few people who could fly the ship, something that I pointed out with a smile.

Jan reddened when Kyle agreed. It was a long way from the Valley, but as close as we could get. The area was crawling with enemy troops and droids, and we landed in a canyon to avoid detection.

Weegee was left with the ship, while Jan, Kyle, Grif, me, and Floater struck out. We set out in a southerly direction, and Floater's ease in navigation did not surprise me, and in climbing the mountain terrain.

The darkness forced the others to wear night-vision goggles, but I recieved strange looks from Grif and Floater when I refused them.

All went well, too well.

Half a klick from the Valley, Grif tangled with a battle droid. Grif and the droid engaged in a hand to hand combat, the old man stabbing it with a knife, screaming his hatred as he stabbed the droid again and again. I watched as the droid accelerated into a canyon wall and exploded, and I bowed my head and wished the brave man well.

Kyle looked gloomy, and Jan bit her lip. Common sense encouraged us to go back, but we knew we wouldn't get another shot at the Valley, and we were so close. "There's no way to know if the droid sent some kind of report, but we should assume so." Kyle said, and Jan shrugged. "We've got a mission to carry out, so let's go."

I pointed up at Floater, who was still climbing above us. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words." I said, and we followed Floater as he led us into an ancient aqueduct, which was built in a way that hid us from prying eyes.

We were on our way to the Valley, and would be there soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We crawled for what seemed like miles until we came to a gap in the pipes.

We looked over the side, and saw a huge tower hundreds of feet tall. Landing platforms sprouted everywhere from it, and freighters, TIE's, and hundreds of enemies traversed along them.

"It's worse than I imagined, much worse." Kyle said to us grimly, scanning the area with his microbinoculars. "The Imperials really have their hooks into this place."

My eyes were naturally sharper than theirs, and I nudged Kyle, pointing to a man and a woman on the topmost landing platform. "There's two Sith up there. I can feel their evil from here." Kyle looked, and nodded. "One of them is Jerec." He said.

Both targets were dressed in black, and I shivered. I could feel their evil from here, seeming to corrode the Force around them. These people needed to be stopped, and soon.

"What now?" Jan asked.

"You wait here. John and I will visit the Tower." Jan wasn't pleased, but Kyle maintained that she should remain with Floater. Jan regarded us suspiciously. "You'll get into trouble." She said, and Kyle grinned at her as I kissed her hand in farewell. "And you will get us out, like always." He said, and he and I began our journey.

I could feel something was wrong, and Kyle's body language suggested that he could feel this too, but neither of us could sense any danger, only peace. Considering this was impossible under the circumstances, I muttered to Kyle, "Something or someone must be covering our Force sense, because I can only feel peace ahead." Kyle nodded. "Me too, kid. Stay sharp." I smirked. "Don't I always?" Kyle nodded as we lowered ourselves down a three-sided chimney with a rope and dropped to the ground.

We were on the opposite side of the tower, and we had an open path to it.

After waiting for a bit, we dashed across, and jumped onto a coupler, then proceeded to an elevator, and hit the 'up' button. The doors opened, and troopers came out. They stared at us, then noticed our lightsabers, and left us alone. The Dark Jedi must have had short tempers.

We went into the turbolift, the doors closed, and we began to move upwards, inch by inch.

I sighed impatiently, then Rahn's voice entered my head. "Now would be a good time to remind Kyle of staying true to the Light Side. After all, that is why you are here."

I straightened and cleared my throat. Kyle glanced at me, and I could see the fear and anticipation on his face.

He needed help, and now my job was to give him some. "The Force is with you, Kyle, as am I." Kyle forced a grin. "What? No breaks?" I chuckled, then turned serious. "Jerec and the Sith are not far away, and I know the things that they have done to you, but I need you to concentrate on compassion." Kyle glared at me. "For the man who murdered my father?"

I sighed. "I know about the Sith. They are so focused on glorifying themselves that they literally waste their bodies and minds on getting what they want. Think about this: the Sith are animals with no conscience and no love for anything or anybody else. Imagine how terrible an existence that is, and the pain that they cause to others and themselves. That is feeling pity and compassion. Harness this, and you will triumph."

Kyle nodded, and I finished my speech. "When faced with a decision of life and death, when you have the chance to destroy them, do not think of what they have done to you, only on what your father would have done in your place." Kyle smiled slightly. "I'll do that. Thanks, Greg."

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happens next, I am glad that you are with me." I shook hands with him. "I'm with you until the end."

Kyle straightened, and seemed to listen to a voice for the rest of the trip.

I swallowed, and Minerva's voice sounded in his mind. "What happens next will be a test of endurance. I am proud of you, and your Father is proud." I felt strength flow through me, and a gentle masculine voice whispered. "Have courage, my Son. This is my gift to you." The voice was so gentle and comforting that I almost wept. His love for me was stronger than anything I had ever felt.

I opened my eyes as the lift halted, and we readied our lightsabers. We stepped out and onto a platform, and I felt something coming for us. "Kyle, duck!" I yelled, lightsabers flashing to life.

Kyle did so, and something flew over our heads. I looked up, and my stomach turned. A man hovered over us, and the lower half of his body was missing. Only the Force kept him off the ground! The man's skull was shaved and seemed too small for his body.

The Dark Jedi burned with hate, two equally enormous arms hung from his muscled torso, and one ended in a red lightsaber. "I am Maw, prepare to die!" The man had a deep, grating voice that was similar to scraping gravel.

Kyle's reply was calm and collected. "Maybe, considering that my friend Rahn already cut you down to size." I laughed. Good tactics! The effect was unsurprisingly electrifying.

Maw's face turned purple with anger, and he roared and charged. Kyle ducked under him, and cut the Sith down from above him. Maw hit the deck, and the lightsaber fell from his hands.

Maw looked up at us, and taunted Kyle about his father. "Kill me like I killed your father. He whimpered as he was beheaded, and I placed his head on a spike for all to see."

Kyle reacted to this by killing the dark jedi, and I felt dark energy swirling around him. "Excellent, Katarn. Your journey to the dark side has begun. But there is more."

We both turned to see Jerec, Sariss, the boy who had been spared by Kyle, and a Twi'lek exiting the turbolift, and Jan was with them. She was tied up and bruised, and Jerec pushed her to the ground. "Sorry, Kyle, looks like I can't bail you out this time." She said.

Jerec gestured to her. "Strike her down! Realize your true destiny and power." He spoke to Kyle, who paused for a moment. I could feel the hunger and ambition in him. He glanced at me, and I met his gaze.

Kyle nodded, and powered down the lightsaber, shaking his head.

I gave Jerec an obscene hand gesture. "Go to hell, and take your sycophants with you!" I snarled.

Jerec turned to me with hatred and fury emanating from him, and me and Kyle were thrown backwards onto a loading ramp, smashing into a bulkhead. I blacked out immediately.

I awoke and sat up, the back of my head aching. The ruins of the Crow lay a few feet away. Kyle must have taken me to his ship.

I looked up, and my heart froze as I saw the Twi'lek breaking Kyle's lightsaber, the agent helpless and seeming to be badly hurt. "Blast! They just don't make them like they used to. Oh well, it's not as if you built the weapon yourself. That would take brains." The Twi'lek said cheerfully.

I sat up as Sariss ordered the alien to go to Jerec and tell him that Kyle was dead. The Twi'lek did so, and I made sure to know which direction he was going. Sariss brought her saber up, and I saw the boy switch on his lightsaber, nicking her arm.

Instinctively, she cut him down, and I saw Kyle use the distraction to rise to his feet and take up Yun's lightsaber. He and Sariss faced off, and I found my lightsabers next to me, and moved to join him.

However, I saw Kyle shake his head, and point after the Twi'lek. I nodded, and rushed after the alien.

Kyle would be fine. At least, I hoped so.

I used my Eagle Vision to follow the path of the Twi'lek, and went through an opening in the rocks. The light improved, and I was able to see rays of light ahead.

My boot scuffed something, and I picked up the object. It was a multi-tool and the handle had a message: "To Dad, from Kyle." Smiling slightly, I pocketed the tool, and continued ahead.

The Force suddenly flowed into me, and I could feel it surging and seething as if barely contained. I felt strong and powerful, and I wondered if that was a good thing.

A moment later, I entered the Valley of the Jedi through an arch, and I gasped with awe. A thousand tombs marched across the floors. Each was different and unique, suited to each fallen warrior. It was a huge memorial, and I gazed around for a moment, then shook my head. I needed to find the enemy, and hopefully Jan.

I got to a ledge, and looked down. I saw a row of columns, and Jan was tied to one of them. Relieved, I jogged for her, making my first error in not looking for the enemy. When I arrived, Jan saw me. "Greg! Nice of you to drop in. Where's Kyle?" I cut Jan's bonds with one of my lightsabers. "He will be with us soon. Just a few details he needed to attend to. Looks like we are even now."

Jan smiled, and hugged me.

"How touching." We looked up to see the Twi'lek jumping from a pedestal, and walk toward us. "I'll take care of this creep. You get to safe place, and stay there, no matter what happens." She looked like she wanted to argue, but did as she was told.

I turned to Boc, who ignited both of his lightsabers, and I did the same.

Boc smiled. "So you have two lightsabers as well? I hope you know how to use them." I smirked at him, and he charged forward.

His lightsabers seemed to dance before him. They hummed with malice and wove patterns into the air, and I copied him. Our blades met, and I retreated under a flurry of blows. Boc cackled madly, leaping this way and that, his movements erratic but deadly.

I fought his erratic movements with a calm and measured style, my lightsabers clashing against his.

Soon, Boc grew impatient, which was my aim, and his attacks became more desperate and angry. I feinted a stumble, and Boc fell into the trap. He charged forward, and I used the Force to blind him. Using the distraction, I ran him through with both lightsabers. He stared at me in shock, and I saw surprise, anger, and a touch of respect in his eyes before he fell dead to the floor.

I stashed his lightsabers in my vest as trophies of victory. I saw Jan cheering, and motioned for her to stay there. I walked toward a huge mound at the center of the Valley and were the source of the rays of light. I could hear voices calling out to me, some encouraging me to fight, others telling me to run, but they all began to beg me to stop him as I felt the power gathering around me.

I looked up, and saw Jerec quivering with the power flowing through him, light spilling from his empty eye sockets. His voice, full of malicious intent, came from everywhere at once. "Join me, Assassin, and share the power! This power can return you to your home by the sea, back to your parents."

I shook my head, hearing the voices begging me to free them. "Enough of this, Jerec. These spirits deserve peace, and I will give it to them, over your dead body if it must be!" Jerec laughed, his voice echoing. "You cannot defeat me, Assassin! Can you hear them whining and sniveling? Is it your wish to join them?"

I watched in horror as large chunks of stone and debris rose into the air, and the voices moaned with pain. Despair rose within me, and I leaped forward in desperation to stop him.

Jerec stretched out his hands and fingers, and lightning issued from them, striking me in the chest. Pain ravaged my body, every muscle seeming to be on fire, and I knew that I was dying. I wished it would end, and then it did.

I blacked out.

Kyle Katarn stood next to the fallen young man, hands closing together in a clasping motion. The Light Side surge from him, enclosing Jerec in a cocoon in light. The Dark Jedi fell, protected from his own evil. Kyle approached the fallen Sith, and stood over his kneeling enemy.

The Sith's lightsaber was too far away to help him, and Jerec glared up at the Jedi standing over him. "Strike me down and the power of the dark side will be yours! I murdered your Father and took his head, and I've killed your friend. Or have you forgotten what I have done?"

Jan crouched next to Greg, laying a hand on his neck for a pulse, but couldn't find one. "Kyle." She said, but Kyle shook his head at Jerec. "No I haven't forgotten, and I never will. It's funny, after all these years, I don't want to kill you." He used the Force to toss Jerec's lightsaber to him.

The Sith Lord rose, charged forward with a scream, and Kyle killed him with a single blow. The spell broken, the spirits screamed with joy as they flowed out of the mound, around the Valley and into the atmosphere, thanking Kyle for finally freeing them.

After a long moment of silence, Kyle knelt next to his fallen friend. "Come on, kid. Don't do this now!" Kyle shook the young man's inert form, not able to believe that he was gone. Jan's eyes filled with tears as Kyle sat next to her, defeated at a time of victory.

He wrapped his arm around Jan's waist, and stared at the body of a young man who had given his all to protect something he did not know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stood in the usual white nothingness, and Minerva appeared in front of me. "You have done what was asked of you, but your job is not complete. Live in this galaxy for a while longer, and do be more careful this time."

I nodded, feeling tired but relieved. I didn't want to leave just yet. "I understand." The white nothingness vanished, and I was on my way.

I woke up, and noticed Kyle and Jan sitting next to me. We were still in the Valley, so I must have been out for only a short time.

I stood up, leaning on one of the stone monuments for support. "What's with the long faces?" I asked, and Kyle jumped to his feet. "By the Force! You gave us a scare! You've been dead for at least ten minutes after getting a full dose of Force lightning in the chest!"

I shrugged weakly. "I couldn't just stand by and let everything that you have done be in vain." I picked the multi-tool out from my pocket, and tossed it to him. "I couldn't let you down or your Father down."

Kyle stared at his Father's tool for a moment, then nodded and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do that again." He ordered, and I could see that he was serious.

I nodded. "I'll try not to." I promised, and Jan suddenly grabbed us into a group hug. "We did it!" She whooped, and Kyle laughed. "That gesture you gave Jerec was priceless!" He said to me, and I grinned. "I took particular pleasure in doing that." I admitted, and I winced at the wreckage of the Crow.

"There goes our escape plan." I muttered. Kyle smirked, his arm around Jan's shoulders. "I wouldn't say that, kid. I'm sure there are plenty of available Imperial vessels that we could liberate." I nodded. "That's the best plan we got."

We returned to the Alliance, and were personally thanked by Mon Mothma, who told us to relax. Good thing, too. The lightning that I had been subjected to had done a number on my body.

I was out of commission for a year or two. When I had recovered enough, Mon Mothma had a mission for me. When I had entered her office, she looked up and smiled. "John, good to see you up and around. You look much better. Are you ready for another job?" I nodded. "Yes, Madam, I am."

She nodded, and folded her hands in front of her. "Tell me, what do you know of Mara Jade?" I thought for a moment, gathering my information that was continually sent by Minerva during my downtime. "She worked for the Emperor as his Hand until very recently. A capable woman of great Force potential, she worked with Talon Kaarde before going solo as an agent."

Mon Mothma looked surprised. "How did you know?" I smiled slightly. "The information came from sources that I can't get into too much detail over." Just then, I heard the door slide open, and Mon Mothma looked up, and nodded. "Mara Jade. Your timing is impeccable." I turned, and saw a woman of passable beauty standing in the doorway, dressed in the kind of clothing Jan usually wore. She had long red\gold hair and watchful green eyes, which studied me intensely.

"Mon Mothma." She said, nodding her head. Her voice was slow and even, and full of power and confidence.

I stood up, and stuck out my hand. "Ms. Jade! I am Gregory Peyton." She shook my hand, and her grip was firm and unrelenting. "Call me Mara, kid. I know who you are, almost as much as you know about me." Her eyes bored into mine, and I instantly respected her. This woman was not someone to take lightly.

When we both were seated again, Mon Mothma gave us our marching orders, or gave me mine. "John, I've decided that a little experience with the criminal underworld would give you an adequate taste of what life is like outside of Corellia. You will accompany Mara on her missions from now on."

I raised my eyebrows, and Mara did not look pleased at all. "With all due respect Mon Mothma, I don't need to be saddled with an inexperienced kid while taking care of my business!" Mara growled.

I gave her an icy stare that she returned with interest. "This young man will not saddle you at all, Mara. In fact, you will have a hard time holding him back from doing what he was trained to do." Mon Mothma replied. Mara looked me over again, then nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll do it."

I followed Mara out of the room, and down the corridor. Suddenly, she pushed me into a small room, almost knocking me off of my feet. I righted myself, and reached for my lightsabers as she locked the door and turned to me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kid." She said flatly. "Before we start working together, I need to tell you some rules that you will follow as long as you are in my presence. Firstly, don't bother trying to flirt with me, or get a crush on me. I don't have the time or the patience for that. Secondly, no heroics or protecting me, because I don't need your help. Thirdly, follow my lead at all times. Do you understand those rules, or do I need to to talk slowly so that you can understand me better?" She finished, poking me in the chest to emphasize her point.

My temper flared, and I stepped closer to her. "Listen, Lady! Despite how young I might appear, I'm not a kid. I wouldn't worry about me developing any romantic feelings for you, because you are definitely not my type. As for your second rule, whatever I need to do to get the job done, I will do it at any cost! As for your third rule: Do I look like an idiot? I've been an assassin and a warrior longer than you think. I'll follow your lead, Jade, but don't expect me to be kissing up to you!"

She stared at me for a moment, then said, "You'll do."

I blinked as she pulled me from the room, and down the corridor. "That's it?" I asked, and she looked back at me. "When I said I knew who you were, I meant it. Your boss Minerva told me everything."

I nodded. "Do you believe her?" She nodded. "You put up a good cover, but not good enough. You stand out at times, especially when you fight. Your style is different enough to make an experienced Assassin like me suspicious."

I nodded, and cursed silently as we reached the docking bay, where a Z-95 headhunter waited for us. It was crimson red with orange stripes down both sides. "This baby is Jade's Fire, and is the only thing I own. If you so much as scratch the paint, there is no words to describe the pain you will undergo."

I swallowed, seeing that she was dead serious. "Duly noted." She smiled slightly. "Good boy."

Over the course of three years, Mara trained me into the assassin I hadn't realized that I wasn't. She was a hard mentor, and spared nothing in training me. I may have been a good fighter, but she taught me in stealth and intelligence.

She expected nothing from me except my very best, and would tell me when I wasn't doing so. Our relationship was how a student and a teacher ought to be, at first.

However, when I had finally achieved my goals, I noticed that her cold and calculating demeanor hid her true self, a caring individual who would do anything for a friend.

After two years, we had become close friends, but I slowly realized that she meant more to me than that.

I had no romantic feelings for her, but I had begun to think of her as a mother. After I had become proficient in her eyes, she began to ask me questions that had more personal meanings.

She encouraged me to think about things, instead of living a life of action and reaction. One such instance occured in our third year together, in a hyperspace jump to Byss for an assassination mission. "Have you ever thought about why your parents raised you the way they did?" She asked, and I glanced at her. "They wanted me to be an assassin, and to be the best in everything that I did."

She nodded. "But they didn't want you to focus on creating relationships with other people, romantic or not. It's a common technique used to prepare people for battle, where attatchments can lead to unwanted distractions. I don't think you or I had a real childhood like others did."

I shrugged. "Your right, I guess."

Mara laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's strange, kid, but I have the strangest feeling that you and I are going to be partners for a long time." I grinned, looking up at the woman who was my mentor and my equal. "I hope so, Mara. It would be an honor to be your partner."

Two years later, Mara and I were headed to Altyr Five, where her instructer was awaiting her. She didn't tell me who he was, and I still couldn't believe that she needed any training. "I may be a Master Assassin, kid, but I'm not quite at your level in Jedi training."

I smirked. "Is that jealousy or an admittance of defeat, Mara?" She smacked me upside the head. "It was neither, you nerf!" She growled, sending me a death-glare.

"Whatever you say, Master. _Ouch_!" I yelped as she gave me a kick in the shins.

"Keep it up, kid, and I'll abandon you right here!" She threatened.

Altyr 5 was a rocky planet, bare and desolate with countless bottomless mountains and cliffs. "Nice place. I can only guess that the New Republic wanted to build a base here to stay hidden from the Imperials." Mara nodded. "Very good. The Imperials won't think about checking this planet for our boys. At least, that's what I assume is the case."

I grinned up at her. "You are hardly ever wrong, Master. Of course, you've had your screw-ups, especially when it came to a certain group of Jawas on Tatooine." Mara gave me a rude hand gesture in reply. The event in question was when Mara had forgotten the Jawa's word for "steal," and made them think that she wanted to buy something. As minor as that incident was, it was still hilarious to see Mara arguing with a bunch of little Jawas.

They spotted the Republic's base, which was hidden within a huge mountain, although the hanger we landed in was not very well hidden. Waiting for us when we climbed out was a man I hadn't seen in years. "Kyle! What in space are you doing here on this barren rock?" I asked, shaking Kyle's hand.

I realized that I had grown taller, now standing eye-to-eye with the tall Rebel Agent. "Hey kid! Long time no see. I'm just here for the sights. Good to see you again, Mara!" He greeted his new student, who nodded at him with a smile. "Let's get you guys settled in." Kyle said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week passed, and I watched with no great surprise as Mara quickly learned what she needed to know.

I leaned against the wall, watching Kyle and Mara spar. She blocked an over-head strike, spun, and reposted.

Kyle shut down the power to his yellow lightsaber then, and Mara did the same. "Excellent Mara! You're becoming very adept in anticipating where I strike. That will probably save your life one day." She nodded, then the room rocked with an explosion, send me toppling to the floor.

"Captain Katarn, report to Ops. immediatley!" The intercom blared.

When we did, we found that the Imperials were attacking, using remote-controlled asteroids as their base.

Kyle announced that he was going to take a shuttle from the Imperials, and take out the asteroids. Mara wanted to go, and so did I, but Kyle told us to help the base, and then he left.

"Always a lone wolf." I muttered, as the intercom announced that Imperial troops had entered the base through the hanger. "We need somebody to help hold them off until Katarn can do his end of the bargain." The base commander said, and I raised my hand. "I'll command the hanger defense. I don't think those bucket-heads can handle a Jedi and Republic troops."

The commander nodded gratefully. "Good. We sure need the help." I left the same way Kyle did, then sensed Mara behind me, and I felt her hand touch my arm. "Don't die on me, kid. I'd sure hate to have all that training be for nothing." I smiled, seeing through her bravado.

I hugged her, and said, "I'll do what I can, Mom." She stiffened, then relaxed and hugged me in return.

After a moment, we parted, and I ran over to the hanger. Stormtroopers and Republic soldiers were waging a vicious battle over possession of the hanger.

I pulled out two blasters, and fired both twice. Four troopers crumpled to the floor.

"Sir! The hanger doors are stuck open, and engineers are rewiring the power as we speak. Captain Katarn switched us to auxiliary power a moment ago, and we should be able to close them in less than an hour. We need your help to hold the Imperials off until then." One of the Republic soldiers said.

I nodded, and noticed that there were less than 50 soldiers guarding the hanger that could still fight. "That sounds like a plan."

I raised my voice. "Listen up, troops! We've got to hold on for another hour, so this is your chance to prove yourselves. You will not take another step backwards! The Imperials will come in on their feet, but we will see them leave on their backs!" The remaining troops cheered, raising their blaster rifles in the air.

A few minutes later, a swarm of enemies entered the hanger.

I ignited my lightsabers, and charged foward with a cry of defiance. Wave after wave broke against our defenses, and suddenly the doors to the hanger closed firmly, ending the battle for the hanger. I had barely broken a sweat, and we had only lost half a dozen men in the battle.

All in all, not a bad day at all.

After Kyle destroyed the two asteroids, the only thing left for us was to clean up. I stood next to Mara, watching Kyle's ship lift into the air. Kyle was going to investigate Drummond Kaas, although he failed to give us a good explanation.

What he did give us was instructions to help the New Republic with anything that they needed. It didn't take long for them to give us a new job.

The New Republic was still is desperate need of supplies, and weren't always able to find them through honest means. Kapa the Hutt was willing to give us the supplies in exchange for amnesty. Mara had been personally named by Mon Mothma for the job, and damned if I wasn't going to go with her.

The Hutt was located on Tatooine, and it didn't take us long to get there. As we approached the huge front door of the Hutt's palace, I could feel Mara's reluctance to do this. "I know trusting the slugs is generally a bad idea, but I don't think it'll be so hard." I said, but I didn't believe what I was saying, and neither did Mara. "This won't be easy, Greg. The Hutts haven't been to kind to us since we offed Jabba."

We stopped at the door, and an electrial eye the size of my hand stuck out from the wall, and peered at us. "Who seeks audience with the exalted Kapa the Hutt?" Mara cleared her throat, and put a hand on her hip.

"Tell your master that Mara Jade wishes to discuss a deal on behalf of the New Republic, and a potentially lucrative deal at that." She said confidently. "Mara Jade? You were once a powerful smuggler, until you turned to the way of the Jedi. Unfortunately, after what Skywalker did to Jabba, Kapa does not wish to see you." Mara started to argue, but the eye dissapeared into the door, ending the conversation.

"Kriffing Skywalker!" Mara swore under her breath, and I chuckled. Mara had been told to kill Luke by the Emperor, but she killed Luke's clone instead, ending the Templar's last command. Mara's relationship with Luke was complicated, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she had a crush on him.

"I guess we should find a way to let ourselves in." I said, and Mara grinned at me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned back. "Time to climb!"

After half an hour, we found an unguarded part of the enclosure to climb over. The security was laughingly poor, and it didn't take us long to scale the walls. "Idiots! Karrde would have blown them away if they were his guards." Mara chuckled as we traversed the walls to get to the roof of the audience chamber, owing to the fact that doing stuff at ground level would be suicide, even for us.

Mara set a remote detonator on the roof, and we jumped down through the roof as it caved in. As luck would have it, we landed not 10 yards from Kapa himself.

"Tell your men to back off!" Mara shouted as we trained our blasters on the hutt, who was sitting on a huge throne. Kapa did so, and I glanced around at the multitude of guards that were surrounding us.

"Look, I came here to make a simple deal, but no! You wanted to do things the hard way." Mara growled. "Wait, perhaps we can work something out!" The Hutt said in huttesse. "I have heard of your tenacity and resourcefullness. I could have use for you both in my operation."

Mara snorted. "I'm not here to work for you!" The hutt shook his head. "Just one simple job. As a sign of good faith." Mara pointed her blaster at him, and so did I. "You are in no position to negotiate!" The hutt's reply was swift and harsh. "Neither are you, Mara Jade."

The guards moved in closer, and I saw Mara glance back at them, then turn back to the Hutt. "Very well. What do you propose?"

The Hutt seemed pleased. "My rival Takara has stolen a valuable piece of surveillance equipment, which he uses to listen in on my operations. Both of you must get it back for me. A simple task for two Jedi, don't you think?"

Mara sighed. "Fine. Where is it?" The Hutt chuckled. "That's the trick. It is hidden deep within his stronghold. You get the equipment back to me in working condition, and I will supply the New Republic."

Mara nodded, and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" She asked me, and the Hutt's laugh sent chills down my spine.

"Kapa's agent says that Abrom Marr, Takara's leiutenant, hangs out at the cantina." Mara said to me, as we landed on a landing sight on Nar Shaddaa.

I nodded, loading my blaster. "Good! When we find it, we can convince him to cooperate."

She smiled, and ruffled my hair in reply. "Exactly! All that's needed to be done is to find the cantina, and avoid all the unsavory characters along the way." It didn't take long to find the cantina, but Marr didn't look pleased when he saw us. He ran out of the back, and we had to fight through a cantina full of bad guys just to get out in one peice. We sprinted after him, taking down anything that tried to stop us.

After 5 minutes of sprinting through streets and alleys, ducking and firing in various directions, we followed him into a huge hanger, where a hovercraft was hovering in mid air.

He sprinted through a huge door, and it closed before we could go after him.

Mara swore when we failed to locate the controls to the door. We did, however, manage to find the controls to the hovercraft. We exchanged in a grin, and a minute later, the door blocking the way was destroyed, leaving a hole big enough to allow us to get through to the other side.

"I love this job!" Mara said with a smirk, as we continued the chase.

After another few minutes of sprinting through hails of blasterfire and enemies, we eventually cornered Marr in a small alley. "So! The rat has run out of places to hide!" Mara said. I gasped as a stunner caught her in the back.

"MARA!" I yelled, and threw myself at our target. Before I could reach him, I felt something hit me in the back.

I woke up in a dark, smelly dungeon. Mara leaned over me, and I sat up. "Let me guess: We were ambushed and imprisoned?" I asked, and Mara nodded.

"Lovely. Got any plans?" She waved a key in front of my face. "Our ticket out of here."

I grinned. "How did you get it?" I asked as she opened the cell. "I took it from the guard while you were out." She replied.

We stepped out into a low corridor, and noticed guards patrolling back and forth. I looked around, and pointed to a hole in the wall, and Mara joined me. We stepped through the hole, and into a stream of water.

After a few minutes of swimming, we came out of the water into a huge cave. About 50 yards away on the right side of the wall, our lightsabers lay on a table.

We started in that direction, but suddenly a huge rancor appeared from the entrance of the cave, and roared at us angrily. Obviously, this was its lair, and it didn't like intruders.

We sprinted to our lightsabers, grabbed them, and saw a passageway leading away from the cave. "Time to go!" I said, starting down the corridor.

I realized that Mara didn't follow me, and I turned to see her fighting the rancor. I sprinted back, and stood next to her. "Are you crazy?" I shouted, ducking a swinging tail. "Never run from anything, kid!" Mara shouted, then fell unconcious from the tail strike.

I saw the rancor's claws descending on her, and I threw myself on top of her. A second later, I felt and heard the claws ripping through my armor, and I roared in pain as they raked across my back. I felt liquid warmth flowing down my back, then I blacked out from the pain.

"Kapa, how nice of your men to recover my ship and load all of the supplies for me. If you keep this up, you might actually give yourself a good name." I woke up in the Jade's Fire, lying on my stomach on a cot, and my back wrapped in bandages.

Mara was able to negotiate, or blackmail, her way into not paying for the supplies, and I chuckled as she ended the transmission. "You always have something up your sleeve, don't you?" I asked.

She put the ship into hyperspace, then sat down next to me. "We need to talk." She said, and I sighed. "I know, Mara, I broke the first rule-" Mara cut me short. "It's not about that. Actually, it is, but it is the climax of it." She paused, then sighed. "Ever since you've been with me, I've changed more than I ever expected. I've had feelings for you for a long time. Not romantic!" She snapped as I paled.

I sighed with relief, and she smacked me lightly on the forehead before continuing. "As you have been progressing, I began to realize that my feelings for you was something different, something I have never felt before." She swallowed. "I was aware of how you felt about me as well, and when you nearly died saving my skin, I realized that these feelings were getting the better of me."

I sat up. "If you think I'm going to let you walk away from me, you are dead wrong!"

She raised a hand. "That's not it. Shut up, and listen up!" She ordered, and I did. "I realize that the feelings we have been experiencing are more than a mentor\student bond. Skywalker has been trying to tell me the truth, but I didn't listen. Now I am, and before I do what I know is the right thing to do, I want to know how you feel."

I let out a breath. "Yeah, I've been hiding alot from you. Mara, you are everything that I ever wanted to be. We share so many things, and we have bonded over the course of three years. I've been so afraid that we would be forced apart that I kept the truth from you. The truth is that, in my heart, you have become the mother that I always wanted. You've done more for me, and cared more for me than even my biological mother."

I reached up, and gripped her hand. "I know that my heart is my weakness, but it is more of a strength. You have filled the void in my heart." She smiled, and kissed me on the forehead.

One week later, Mara and I entered Mon Mothma's office. "Ah, Gregory! I trust you are healed?" She asked, taking a sip of her Ruby Bliels.

I nodded, and Mara cleared her throat. "I just filled out the paperwork, but I wanted your permission before I actually went through with it." Mon Mothma raised her eyebrows. "I'm adopting Greg as my son." Mon Mothma allowed her glass to fall to the floor and shatter.

Her face was the picture of complete shock. "I...what?" She stammered.

There were very few times that Mon Mothma had ever been surprised in her line of duty, but this was one of those times.

Mara repeated herself, and Mon Mothma sank into her chair, and nodded dumbly. Mara laid the finished paperwork on her superior's desk, and we both left the room.

Once out of earshot, we slumped against the wall, laughing hysterically. "Did you see her face? Absolutely priceless!" I said, wiping tears from my eyes. Mara couldn't speak from laughing so hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later, the two of us stood in a vacant room. Mara held a brand in her hand. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Where others blindly follow the truth, remember that nothing is true. Where others are blinded by morality and law, remember that everything is permitted." We both said at the same time, then Mara said, "Will you become one of us, by freedom of choice?" I nodded, and barely flinched as she branded my ring finger.

A few minutes later, I took the Leap of Faith from a high building of Coruscant, and I was officially an Assassin forever.

"I don't like this." I said, watching as the swampy planet of Drummond Kaas got ever closer on our viewscreen. Kyle had not reported back yet, and Mara and I decided to go to Drummond Kaas to investigate. "Charming place, isn't it? The life of an Assassin is rarely easy or pleasant." Mara said, as we stepped out of the ship and into the muck and mire of the swamps.

We found Kyle's shuttle, which meant that he was still here. We traveled a few miles north until we could see the Temple. It was huge and dark, and I could feel the dark side of the Force issuing from it. "What a beautiful place!" I said. "I can't wait to go in there." I continued with heavy sarcasm.

Sniggering, Mara patted me on the shoulder. We walked into the temple, and stood in a huge cavern, Kyle on the opposite of the room, standing on a shining platform. He seemed to be waiting for us, and my feeling of foreboding multiplied. "Mara, Greg, neither of you should have come."

I folded my arms. "What's going on, old friend? You haven't reported back in weeks, and all this time, you've been in this evil place. Why?" I finished.

Kyle spread his arms out, and smiled down at us. I didn't like the look in his eyes. "Because when I found the temple, I found a part of me which I couldn't deny. I found a greater source of power than I had ever known!" Mara frowned, and I detached my lightsabers from my belt. "Here in these ruins?"

Kyle shook his head, smiling as if we were annoying him. "Don't judge with your eyes, Mara. Reach out with the Force. Sense the power of the Sith around you, and accept it!"

I snorted. "That will never happen, Kyle, and you know it! Listen to yourself, old friend, and you will realize that this place is driving you mad." Mara joined in. "Kyle, we have to get you away from here."

Kyle glared down at us. "I have chosen my destiny, and it lies here! Because of our friendship, I offer you the chance to leave, but do not persist in pursuing me! If you do, then I will not be held responsible for the consequences!"

My heart sank, and I ignited my lightsabers. "Enough, Kyle! We are not leaving you here!" I said, but Kyle flung out his arms, and the two of us flew backward as Kyle's platform descended into the void. We both approached the space where Kyle dissapeared, and looked down into the dark crevasse.

"I don't like the look of this, but there's no other way." Mara said, and I nodded.

Our feet hit ground a moment later, and we were in a dimly lit chamber, a door facing us from opposing sides.

We spent the next few hours cutting through lightsaber-wielding stone golems and huge dog-like animals until we came to an elaboratedly decorated room. In the middle stood Kyle. "I know your intentions are to save me, but it's far too late now!" With that, he charged.

I swung low, and he bowled past Mara, deflecting my blow. "Damn it, Kyle! We are trying to help you!" I snarled, deflecting and parrying whatever he sent my way. "Help yourself, Assassin!" Kyle growled, his lightsaber coming within inches of my side.

I staggered back, and he stretched out a clenched fist. I chocked, my breath cut short.

Mara lay unmoving a few yards to my left. I stared into the eyes of the man I considered to be my friend. "You should have just let me alone!" Kyle growled, and flung me backward. My head hit something hard, and I blacked out.

I woke up on the hard stone floor of the Sith temple. Mara leaned over me, Kyle standing over her shoulder. "What have I done?" Kyle asked softly, and Mara glanced back at him, before looking back at me. "Are you okay, Son?"

I sat up, and she helped me to my feet. "Never better, Mom." Kyle had been pale when I had woken up, and I was surprised he was able to turn an even whiter shade. "Mom? What the blazes-?"

Mara grinned sheepishly. "I adopted him, Kyle." Kyle nodded, and chuckled weakly.

We returned to our ships, and went to the new Jedi Academy that Luke had just created on Yavin 4.

Kyle, despite our protests, turned in his lightsaber, and declared that he was going back to being an Agent. "This Jedi stuff is too much for me."

He said a swift goodbye to us, and left Yavin.

I felt physically sick. "I failed to keep Kyle from the Dark Side." I explained to Luke, who shook his head. "There was nothing you could do about that, Greg. You and Mara showed acceptable skill and bravery on Drummond Kaas."

Mara sighed. "Fat lot of good that did us, Farmboy." Luke winced. I had to put my fist in my mouth to keep from outright laughter. "We are down one Jedi, and the kid's got some cuts and bruises."

I glared at my mother. "I'm barely ten years younger than you, Mom. I can take care of myself."

She raised an eyebrow, and it was then that I noticed that she didn't have a scratch or bruise on her. "You don't have a kriffing scratch on you!" I cried out with surprise and envy.

She grinned. "It's called skill, and watch your mouth. For the record, I'm twelve years older than you, flyboy."

Luke cleared his throat, as I readied a retort. "I'd hate to interrupt, but I need to figure out what I am going to do with you two."

He grimaced as Mara glared at him. "Am I disturbing your peace, Skywalker?" She asked sharply.

"Not at all." Skywalker said, holding up his hands in surrendur. "I'm merely intending to put you two to work."

Mara glared at him. "Since when do you tell us what to do, Farmboy?" Luke held up his datapad. "Orders from Mon Mothma. She wants you to try out the Jedi Academy for a while." Mara grabbed the datapad from him, and looked at it.

I read it over my shoulder, confirming what Luke had just said. Mara swore under her breath, and tossed it back to Luke. I was surprised that she didn't throw it at him with the intent to kill, judging by the look on her face.

I sighed, and shrugged. "It looks like you've got the Jades, Master. I just hope you can handle us." Luke nodded, keeping a wary eye on Mara. "Me too." He muttered.

"NO!" Mara snapped, and I sighed. "Mom, this is a low-class body-guard thing." I had only just recieved the news that Mon Mothma wanted me to help get a person off of Danuda. Odom Meck, Kyle's old room-mate from the Imperial Military Academy, wanted to defect, and the Imperials were less than pleased.

"Low class?" Mara growled. "They've got a whole kriffing battalion on the planet. You're good, Greg, but it would take a hundred Jedi to get through that!"

I smirked. "I am an Assassin, Mom. Besides, stormtroopers are idiots." Mara's mouth twitched upwards. "That's beside the point. This job is suicidal, at best!"

I shrugged. "Nothing worth doing is easy." She sighed heavily. "Fine, Greg. I just have a bad feeling about this."

I kissed her on the cheek. "I promise I'll try not to get hurt. In the meantime, you have Luke for company." The two had gotten close after a while, so much so that I had to deal with my jealousy.

Mara blushed, and slapped me upside the head.

I landed on Danuta with little trouble, and looked at the small city, which was dwarfed by the Imperial base where Kyle had stolen the Death Star Plans from. "Charming place." I muttered, and went to the local cantina.

I showed Meck's picture to the bartender, who pointed me to the B'omarr Monastery about two klicks from here.

The B'omarr were a monastic Order focused on distancing themselves from the physical world, and becoming enlightened doing so. When they did, the Monks would remove the brain of the enlightened one, and put into a spider-like droid so they could contemplate the universe without distraction.

When I arrived there, and pale man wearing dark robes and a hood answered the door. "I'm looking for this man. I've been sent by the New Republic to get him off this planet." I held up the photo, and the monk led me through a series of dark corridors until he stopped at a door and knocked. "Odom Meck, you have a visitor."

There was a shuffle of movement, then the door opened cautiously to reveal a dark-haired young man of about twenty-five. His eyes were dark and watchful, his skin as dark as night, and he was about my size.

"Odom Meck, I bring greetings from the New Republic. I'm here to bring you to them." Odom looked at me for a moment, then nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

After letting Meck say goodbye to his friends, I gave him the black robes and hood that the monks wore. "Wear this, and let me do the talking. If we run into trouble-" Meck pulled two blasters from his belt, and held them up. "Will these work? I can take care of myself."

I nodded, smiling slightly. "All right. Follow me to the ship." We walked in the direction of the ship, and I thought this had been too easy. In front of us stood a wall of stormtroopers, blocking our way to the ship. An officer walked up to us.

"Is this your ship?" I nodded. "Yes, and you are in my way. I need to get this monk to Kapa the Hutt. The monk is going to serve as his embassador, and I am not in a mood to argue." The officer reached for his blaster, and I raised both hands in surrendur.

"We are in a hurry." I said, focusing the Force on the man's mind. After a moment, the officer nodded. "They are in a hurry." He said to his men, and I continued speaking. "We may leave now." The officer nodded again. "You can leave now." With that, we walked unhindered to our ship, and lifted off.

"How did you do that?" Meck asked, and I grinned at him. "I eat right and exercise." I said, copying Kyle, who had said this on occasions when discretion warranted it.

"Bantha-fodder! That's the Force, isn't it?" I glanced at him as we entered orbit. I explained what I could to him as we approached Home Base on Coruscant.

Just before we reached the building of the office, the ground exploded underneath our feet. Meck was thrown into the building of Mon Mothma's office, and the automatic door closed behind him.

I coughed, rising back to my knees, and saw a rocket-man with Mandalorian armour floating over-head. There was only one man who wore that armour.

"Boba Fett?" I stood up, staring at the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. "No bounty on you, Assassin. This is a friendly warning from one hunter to another. Stay out of my way, and tell your new mother to do the same." I snorted, temper flaring at the mention of my mother. Nobody messed with Mom.

"Duly noted. Have you made sure to clean yourself of Sarlaac spit? I heard it gets-" BOOM! I was flung back by the rocket he fired, my back striking the wall of Homebase.

A second later, his hands closed over my throat. "My warning stands, Assassin." With that, he rocketed away.

A second later, the debris blocking the door was kicked aside, and Mara Jade emerged from the doorway. It was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

Mara Jade sprinted over to the former Imperial Odom Meck, who was uninjured. She got him to safety, but was forced to watch Fett threaten her only son via holocam, and fury flooded her vision as she watched Fett torment him.

"Mara..." Luke began from beside her, but she glared at him. "Not this time, Skywalker!" Luke was releived to see that Fett was already gone when Mara cleared away the debris. He didn't want to pick up Fett's body parts very much.

Mara, shaking with rage, watched Fett zoom into the sky, but not before giving her a parting wave.

Oh, Fett was going to die. He was going to kriffing die!

She picked up her son, who had several cuts and bruises and a bad concussion. "I warned you, didn't I, arrogant nerf?" Mara said, as she carried him back inside. She gave him to the medics, who placed him into a bacta tank.

Mara's pulse thundered in her ears as she watched her son bob up and down. "Mara, you know you can't go out and hunt him down." Luke said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

To his surprise, she allowed the contact without any reaction. "I know. I just don't understand why he did it. No bounty on Greg or me, and he still attacks him. WHY?" Her last word came out in a shriek, and Luke winced. "Greg probably shouldn't have mentioned the Sarlaac."

The glare Mara sent him made him instantly sorry. "Oh, so now it's his fault, huh?" Luke rubbed his forehead, trying to away the headache that was forming. "If I didn't lov-" He stopped, and Mara turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"What?" Luke paled and shook his head. "Nothing, Mara. Never mind." He made his bid for freedom when the medical droid came in, but Mara's lightning reflexes stopped him. "Be honest, flyboy. What were you going to say?" Luke sighed, and blushed.

I happened to wake up at this time. "If I didn't like you so much, I would leave the room." I stared at the both of them, not believing what I was hearing. Mara went very red, and looked speechless for the first time I had known her. Mara stepped closer. "Do you mean it?" Luke nodded, and suddenly, they were hugging.

I tried to cheer, but only managed to let out bubbles. I rose out of the Bacta tank, and hung over the edge, watching them.

After a while, things got too gushy for me, as they were close to kissing. "Well, it's about time! I wish I had a holo-recorder!" I probably shouldn't have made it so obvious, because neither of them let me near a recorder until their actual marriage. I would have gotten so much blackmail from it!

A few hours later, The three of us were relaxing in one of the rooms in the building. Well, I was pacing back and forth, thinking heavily. "You know, it might be a little dangerous for your head to be doing so much thinking after you nearly got it blown off." Mara put in, and Luke chuckled as I waved my hand in dismissal. "Very funny, Mom. Ah! There must have been a bounty on Meck. That could be why he decided to ambush me."

Luke answered. "Well, it probably didn't help that you mentioned the Sarlaac." I nodded. "Point taken."

Luke spoke up. "Greg, while you are recovering, me and Mara need to investigate a Force signature on the planet Myrkr, just the two of us. I need you to do something for me while we are gone." I nodded for him to continue.

"You are to go to the planet Vjun to retreive the lightsaber of Obi-Wan Kenobi from Vader's Fortress. You may encounter Imperial resistance, and the place is tainted with the Dark Side. Other than that, you should be fine."

I nodded. "Very well, Master." I felt sad that I couldn't spend more time with them, but duty was never patient to a Jedi's needs. "Why is this lightsaber so important?" Luke shrugged. "It's the only thing Kenobi left us, so I assume that it could be important to the Academy."

I nodded. "Then May the Force be with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The planet Vjun was probably supposed to be a resort of some kind. It would have been if Bast Castle wasn't there; a black castle on the edge of an ocean, sitting on the bay, like a black creature that had washed ashore.

"Why do Imperials make a point of building black and imposing structures?" I muttered to myself, smiling sardonically.

I found a landing pad, but a craft was already occupying it. It was an old-looking ship, but I wasn't fooled a bit by its looks. This ship was Slave II, Boba Fett's ship. It was a Mandalorian-looking thing with a menacing air to it, despite the deceptively bad paint job.

"Why in space is that thing here?" I muttered, as I exited the craft.

"OW, kriff!" I swore as a drop of moisture dropped on me. It was raining acid, for star's sake!

"What I do for family, and I'm not getting paid a single bloody credit for this!" I muttered as I donned my hood, using the Force to shield me from the bloody acid.

"Why couldn't it be on Endor, or the beaches of Spyra?" I said to myself as I approached the ship, drawing my blaster as I did so.

As I approached, my senses warned me the instant before he struck.

I dove out of the way as a rocket exploded in the place where I had been standing a second earlier.

"Don't touch my ship, Jedi." The bounty hunter growled, landing with a thud only a few feet from me.

"I wasn't going to, you bloody idiot!" I snapped back.

I leaped to my feet, swinging a punch. He deflected it, and I tackled him around the waist. I tried to bring him to the floor, but he twisted out of my grip, slamming me into the outside of Slave II.

I sank to my knees, my vision swimming from the blow to my head. "As long as you are sitting there, I think we should discuss business, a matter of mutual interest."

Breathing heavily, I nodded. Mara, if she were here, she would probably advise the same. Stories of encounters with Boba Fett without getting injured or killed were few and far between, and he and I had gotten off to a bad start.

I glared at him, wishing I could wring his neck, and he chuckled, seeming to be not intimidated in the least. "I know you are Mara's adopted kid, but you certainly have her glare down-pat."

I couldn't resist a smile of pride. "What is this? A compliment from Boba Fett?"

He tilted his head to one side. "You are aware of how fortunate you are to be under her wing? Most beings would kill to be in your position."

I nodded. "Of course."

Fett nodded. "You aren't aware of your own reputation?"

I frowned. "I have a reputation?"

Fett snorted. "Damn right, you do. They call you 'The Jedi Assassin.'"

I straightened, alarmed. "How the kriff do they know that?"

Fett shook his head. "Nobody except your mother and I know the truth. Don't even think about it, kid!" He finished, as my hand slowly reached for my blaster, but stopped when Fett trained his blaster on me. "Try that again, and you'll find out why I'm so well-known for my accuracy."

I nodded, folding my arms. "Fair enough."

Fett nodded. "Good man. I've been watching you for a while now, Jade. You have potential, as much as your Mom, so I'd hate to kill you now."

I blushed slightly. "And I've heard of you as well. Mom regards you with respect, which is rare for her."

Fett nodded. "I am aware of that. Now to business. I'm here to retrieve a sizable cashe of weapons from that castle. What about you?" I told him, and he nodded.

"Typical Skywalker. Always hunting for everything having to do with Jedi."

I nodded, scratching my beard. "True, but somebody has to do it."

Fett muttered something, and I concentrated on him. "You don't like Jedi?"

Fett paused, then reached for his helmet.

My breath hissed through my teeth in surprise as he slowly removed his helmet.

_What the bloody hell? Boba Fett never took of his helmet!_

I stared into the true face of the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. He had short black hair, a firm jaw, and tanned brown skin. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. His stare pinned me in place, and I swore softly under my breath.

"Look at me, Jedi Assassin. Look at my face. It is this same face that a Jedi Master killed decades ago." I frowned, but the answer didn't take long to come to me.

"You're a clone."

Fett stared at me for another moment, then put his helmet back on. "I want your oath as an Assassin that this will stay among the Brotherhood."

My jaw dropped. "You're an Assassin? How many of us are there?" Fett nodded, and then chuckled. "Just us three, as far as I know. That's the reason I didn't kill you on Coruscant. I was just testing your reflexes anyway." I nodded. "Mom's still on the warpath about that. Did you have to taunt her before leaving Coruscant?"

Fett chuckled again. "I'd better stay clear of her, then."

I nodded, realizing that I should change the subject. "So how are we going to do this?"

Fett shrugged. "You help me find my stuff, I help you find Kenobi's lightsaber."

I raised my eyebrows. "No plans besides that? I mean, I'm all for it, but don't we need something with a little more detail?"

Fett chuckled, and clapped me on the shoulder before heading for the castle. "Let's get this done. Plans before battle can be ruined, but plans during battle are the ones that stick." I grinned, and followed him, using the Force to protect us both from the acid rain.

A few minutes later, we stood in front of the huge black doors. Fett grunted. "I don't think this is going to be as easy as us just walking in, and taking what we want."

I shrugged in return. "If it were so simple, we wouldn't be here." As we stepped toward the door, it opened automatically. I drew my blasters before the doors fully opened, and my two bolts struck the two stormtroopers that had been standing guard at the door, killing both instantly.

Underneath his helmet, Fett smiled slightly. That hadn't been the Force, just conditioned reflexes. Jade sure knew how to train them, he would give her that. He knew some Mandalorians that would kill for that kind of responsive reflexes. Not bad for a kid.

I stepped into Bast Castle, and saw that I was in a huge hanger bay, half full of assorted ships of various sizes.

I glanced back at the now closed door behind us, and saw that it was big enough to allow in many ships, albiet one at a time.

I frowned. "Blast! The doors are locked!"

Fett shrugged. "We will deal with that in time, kid. We've got other more important things to get to."

I reached into the Force to sense beings nearby, but the sheer presence of the Dark Side rebuffed my attempt. I gasped at the power of the darkness, a shiver crawling down my spine.

_There was so much power here, waiting to be used._

I shook myself as Fett swore. "Where are some stairs you need one?"

I frowned, and used my Eagle-Vision to find the staircase about a click to the right end of the hanger.

I tapped Fett's shoulder. "Look."

Fett's gaze followed my outstretched hand, and he chuckled.

"Good eyes. My helmet must be malfunctioning." Fett said, as we walked across the silent hanger. He didn't rely on Eagle-Vision due to his high-preformance helmet, but maybe he should do the former more often.

"The Dark Side is strong here, very strong." I said, and Fett nodded. "Vader lived here in his spare time, so of course it would be strong here."

I reached into the Force again, and felt several emotions permeating the castle as I joined Fett climbing up the staircase. There was some anger and hate, but mostly despair and heartache.

I allowed my compassion to reach outward, but the Dark Side dampened the effect of my Light Side attempts. "I sense more despair than anger. Vader must have been lonely, or at least unhappy."

Fett shrugged. "From my experiences with him, I would say that he hid such emotions, subsituting them for something else. He and I had an understanding: He payed me well, and I got the job done."

I nodded as we reached the top of the stairs, and faced a small door in the wall.

We exchanged a nod, but before we could open it, it opened itself, revealing an Imperial officer. "Hey! You're not supposed to be in-" He never finished the sentence, a blaster bolt from Fett's weapon taking him in the forehead, killing him instantly.

I winced as I stepped over his dead body, turning back to hide the body in a conveniently placed side-room.

"Imperials constantly talk before shooting. It's a very nasty habit."

_The kid was a smart-ass too!_ Fett chuckled as he followed me down the corridor, and I stopped only to collect the officer's Blaster Rifle before advancing down the corridor.

We made our way through a maze of corridors, guided by Fett's instruments. We generally avoided any Imperial Remnant patrols, hiding the few we killed. After what seemed like several hours of dodging patrols and subterfuge, we stopped in front of two doors, one adjacent to the other.

Fett held a hand up, and then checked something on his wrist, a datapad of some kind.

"This is where our paths split. The left door leads to the arsenal, the other to Vader's quarters, which would probably be where Kenobi's lightsaber is."

I nodded. "Thanks for the help." Fett shook his head. "This was too easy, kid. Be on your guard. And for the record, you would make a decent Mandalorian. Keep that in mind as you make your choices in the near future. I have a few connections back there that could prove useful."

We shook hands. "I'll keep that in mind. Safety and peace, Fett." The greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy nodded. "Safety and peace, Jade. I'll get back to you about my Mandalorian offer."

With that, he disappeared through his respective door. _A Mandalorian, huh? That was high praise coming from him!_

* * *

><p>I proceeded through my door, and found myself in a large windowed room, with a huge black sphere in the midst of it.<p>

To the left side of the room, about ten yards from the sphere, a lightsaber sat on a pedestal.

I closed my eyes, and allowed my Eagle Vision to come into play. The whole room glowed red, the sphere glowing crimson most of all.

The lightsaber shone a spectacular blue, outshining even the black sphere in brilliance.

Bingo!

I called the lightsaber to my hand via the Force, and Kenobi's memories, from his childhood to his death, flooded through me.

I gasped and staggered as a gentle presence entered my mind, a warm voice passing through my mind: "Thank you, my young friend. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I think you should leave this place. It stinks of the Dark Side, and the Force knows that you have enough to deal with in your heart."

I smiled. I wasn't going to argue with either point.

I was broken out of my trance when the sphere opened, revealing a figure that made me curse. "Oh, stang!"

Darth Vader rose to his feet from his previous kneeling position. His distinctive black armor and helmet polished, his characteristic mechanically-assisted breathing shuddering and echoing throughout the room. He was huge, two meters in height, and his eyes were trained on me.

"You come here uninvited, Jedi." His voice was deep and baritone, and didn't sound too friendly.

"I come here on behalf of your son, Skywalker. Just let me leave in peace, and don't get in my way." I advised, surprised by my own lack of fear.

"I am not Darth Vader or Skywalker, but I aspire to be as great as Vader."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. _Spiffing, absolutely spiffing!_

"I bet you do. Look, I have no quarrel with you. Just let me leave, and you can stay alive to dream up more delusions. Whoever the hell you are, I don't want to have to kill you."

The imposter let out a laugh. "Do not dismiss me so readily! I am trained in the ways of the Sith!"

I snorted. "Was that supposed to intimidate me? You don't impress me at all."

The fake Vader laughed again. "Prepare to die, Jedi-" Before he finished the sentence, I shot him in the middle of his forehead. The figure collapsed without a sound, my quick-draw sufficient enough to make sure that he would never rise again.

"That was too easy. You Sith always talk better than you can fight. Not that I'm complaining." I said, and moved for the door, taking great care to step on top of the body on my way out. However, the way was blocked by a squad of stormtroopers.

"For the Force's sake!" I said, then gasped as I heard Mara scream in pain through the Force, and her presence being cut of from me.

It took me a moment to stabilize myself, but when I did, I could feel the Dark Side thrum from my horror and pain. _Mara couldn't be dead, couldn't be dead..._

When I looked back at the stormtroopers, I spoke with clenched teeth, my anger and pain making it shake: "Get out of my way, or I will kill every single one of you bucket-heads! **MOVE OR DIE**!"

The bucket-heads looked at each other, and I sensed their fingers on the triggers of their blaster rifles. _Too slow_.

Quick as a flash, I ignited one of my lightsabers, and flung it at them in a wide arch using the Force.

Five seconds later, I left their headless bodies and the room behind me.

I avoided all contact with everyone in the castle by blowing open a huge plasteel window through the Force, and made for my ship, trembling with emotion.

Kenobi's voice tried to calm me, but I asked him if he ever remembered his mother, which shut him up.

For the first time, I was truly afraid.

_Mara was all I had, all I loved_. _She was my mother, and I was going to do what had to be done to bring her back._

Luke was with her, and I couldn't sense him either, so I would try to help him too. I owed him more than that, anyway.

I landed on Myrkr a short time later, and saw that Mom and Luke had cut a swath through the jungle bushes and vines, and I followed it easily, noticing a ton of stormtrooper corpses along the way.

My stride quickened as I sensed both of their auras nearby, and I saw a large structure at the top of a small mountain that looked like the Temple at Drummond Kaas, and I could sense the Force fluctuating from there, the Light and the Dark fighting each other.

That meant the Jedi and the Sith were here.

I had lost contact with Luke and my Mother because of the multitudes of Ysalamiri that were native to the planet. These creatures could block the Force by issuing Force-neutral bubbles from their bodies.

It didn't take me long to find out what was going on after entering the structure.

After a few minutes of searching, I found myself in a large dark room with a throne in the middle of it.

Nearby, Luke was fighting what looked like a clone of himself, and Mara lay a stone's throw away from him.

Standing over her, an old man with long grey hair and beard wearing loose-fitting tan robes stood over her.

"**OI**!" I shouted, stepping into the room. The old man looked up, and I saw the madness dancing in his eyes. "Get away from my mother, you son of a _bitch_!" I snarled, drawing two of my blasters.

The old man spread his arms in welcome, his voice deep and deceptively warm. Power and charisma seemed to pour from him, but madness and the Dark Side dominated his aura.

"Gregory Peyton Jade, traveler from beyond this galaxy! I, Joruus C'baoth, welcome you to my abode!"

I stepped closer, and soon interposed myself between my mother and the madman. "I don't care who you are, old fool. If you touch my mother or my Master again, I will kill you slowly and...Gck!"

My threat ended with a strangled gasp as two things happened in quick succession: my blasters flew from my hands, and I was lifted into the air by the neck by the old man.

"Do not hinder me in my quest, boy. Mara Jade will be my apprentice!" Hissed C'baoth, then shrieked as my elbow slammed down on his wrist, breaking it easily.

Gasping for breath, I sprinted foward, my Hidden Dagger aimed for his throat. But the old man wasn't shaken enough for the kill, and I was thrown across the room by his Force push, my back slamming against the wall.

A second later, the Sith lightning streaked towards me. This time, however, I raised my hands, and used the Force to block the lightning, using fear and anger to hold it back, but I couldn't. I could only barely stop it, the lightning splashing against what seemed to be an invisible shield.

"_Put aside your anger and fear. Use the love you have for your mother instead_." Kenobi's voice said.

I did just that, putting aside every emotion except the love for my mother.

Instead of splashing against my shield, the shield became an unstoppable force, launching the lightning right back to its source.

He snarled, and poured on more lightning to break through my shield, but his own hatred and anger was his downfall.

He screamed and crumpled under his own dark powers.

"_And now you see the truth of the Dark Side, Gregory: it seems good to the user, but it ends up killing everything and everyone around you, including yourself_." Kenobi warned, as the old man perished with a final cry.

I heard another shriek, and turned to see Luke cutting down his adversary.

I turned to Mara, who, to my surprise, was awake and standing.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she nodded. "As always, good timing." Mara blinked as the normally calm Greg threw himself into her arms, almost in tears. "I almost lost you." I said, and Mara wrapped her arms around me. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Luke approached us, and his eyes were fixed on me. "How did you do that? You just defeated a former Jedi Master!"

I held up Kenobi's lightsaber. "I had some outside help. When I touched it, Kenobi's spirit latched onto mine."

Luke looked stunned. "You Force-bonded with him? Do you realize how rare this is?"

I was about to answer when Mara raised her hand. "Let's do our sharing time after getting the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

><p>"You did <strong>WHAT<strong>?" Mara snarled. It wasn't until returning to Yavin Four that I told her about my second encounter with Fett.

"We agreed to help each other out." I said, wincing from the sheer volume of her shriek.

Mara threw her hands into the air. "After he nearly blew you away? What a brilliant idea!"

A smile touched my lips. "He said that he was just testing my reflexes."

Mara checked her blaster, snarling. "Well then, he won't mind if I do the same in return. Where is that son of a krath hound?"

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's in the Brotherhood, Mom. The two of us aren't as alone as we thought we were."

Mara groaned in frustration. "Damn that man! It doesn't mean I won't kick his Mandalorian ass if I ever see him again."

I chuckled. "Speaking of Mandalorians, he said that I would make a good one."

She smirked, folding her arms. "Well, yeah! I trained you, didn't I?" I smiled, and was about to answer when Luke entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I had some business to take care of. The both of you have come very far in your training. You have both resisted the Dark Side on multiple occasions, and I am proud of you. It is my honor and pleasure to bestow upon you both the rank of 'Jedi Knight!'"

Both of us bowed. "We could not have asked for a better teacher, Master Skywalker." I said, with Mara nodding in agreement.

Luke smiled, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It was not I who refused the Dark Side's power. I felt your battle with the Dark Side, and you could have lost everything, but you chose to love. You chose true power, which is to reject the darker side of yourself."

I bowed my head. "I've killed so many people, and killed some with hatred."

Luke looked into my eyes. "But you never enjoyed it, took pleasure from it. You and Mara share similar paths, but both of you turned away when you could have given into it. You were born and raised in darkness, but you weren't meant for it. Gregory, why else were you sent here, to this galaxy, to this particular woman?"

I had no answer, because I knew he was right.

Luke smiled. "The both of you came together for a reason, and found out what most of all the powerful Jedi before you did not: You have realized that love, and not hate, is the very thing that this galaxy was created by."

There was a moment of silence, then I smiled. "Does that mean that you two are sharing a...ow!"

I clutched my right shin, after Mara aimed a kick at me, and she rarely ever missed anything!

"Finish that sentence, and die!" Mara growled, as I swore several times in multiple languages.

Luke looked abashed, and a little guilty. "We have a...close relationship, Greg."

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm not complaining. You seem to be a nice chap, but if you hurt her in any way, I swear-ow! _Stop it_!" I yelped, as Mara slapped me upside the head.

"Shut it, you nerf herder, or I'll make you swallow your own tongue!" Mara threatened, and I stuck out the aforementioned appendage in reply.

"Do your worst, you augh, le lo!"

Luke thought he meant to say 'Ouch, let go,' but the grasp Mara had on her adopted son's tongue made it rather difficult.

Luke smiled benignley at the two Assassins, who had begun a wrestling match a few seconds after Mara had released Greg's tongue.

Luke chuckled as he felt the love between the mother and son suffuse through, and uniting itself with, the Light Side of the Force, despite their seemingly violent display.

He decided to sit down, and wait for the appropriate time to pull them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter down, one to go. My sequel to this will be called "Jedi Assassin of Mandalore," and I bet you guys can guess what I'm aiming for there! Mandalorians are so awesome, aren't they? Now, I am aware that Fett doesn't talk much in the Star Wars canon, so it's a good thing that this is a slightly AU story, otherwise you would be all mobbing me. I never really cared for the novel canon, and I wanted to do some tinkering with it, but I don't own any of it, as my disclaimer says. What did y'all think about this chapter? Anyone listening?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I entered the Yavin Four Throne Room, where Master Skywalker sat at the top of the room on a stone platform. As I approached, Luke spoke. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

I shrugged, ignoring the fact that Luke knew who I was without turning to face me.

"Nothing better to do."

I could sense Luke smile. "I called you because I want you to give up the Force...temporarily."

I frowned, and Luke continued. "According to my source, the Mandalorians are quite suspicious of the Force, and want you to come without it. You will still be allowed to use your Eagle-Vision, and have your Force-bond with Mara and Obi-Wan, but you will not be allowed to use the Force, unless you have no other choice."

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Carry on, then." Luke stood, and approached me. His hand reached out, and touched my forehead.

After a moment, he removed his hand. "It's done."

I frowned. "That's it? No cataclysmic explosion?"

Luke laughed. "Sorry to dissapoint you."

I tried the Force, and nothing happened, even though I could feel all that Luke said I would.

Luke produced a green crystal the size of my fist from his pocket. "This is a Force Crystal, which has your Force abilities stored in it. Use this if faced by a Sith or an impossible situation. A simple touch will restore your powers, and another touch will send it back into the crystal."

"I don't like this." I turned to see Mara standing behind me, having just spoken.

I frowned, looking and not finding any blasters on her. "Mom, why are you not packing heat?"

Mara pointed to Luke. "Blame him. He still hasn't given me a reason."

Luke winced, but someone else answered. "I'd prefer to remain the best bounty hunter, rather than get shot by you."

Mara and I whirled to the door, which had just closed behind Boba Fett.

"YOU!" Mara said, pointing at him, while her face turned an ugly shade of red.

"Long time no see, Jade. Except for that little event on Coruscant."

Mara snarled several words and invectives that I will not reiterate here.

Fett chuckled. "Temper temper. If I had wanted your kid dead, I would have killed him before said event. I've come to take him to Mandalore."

Mara snorted. "Why in hell should I trust-"

Fett interrupted her. "You don't need to trust me. I'm giving him a lift to the planet, and the Mandalorians will note that the kid has my support. It's a good first impression."

He and Mara locked eyes, and after a long moment, she nodded and turned to me.

"I guess this is it, then." We hugged silently, and when we parted, Mara was blinking her eyes rapidly, and I had to do the same.

It would not do to have Fett watch me blubber.

"I'm proud of you. Go get 'em!" She said, and I nodded. "I love you, Mum. I'll be back soon. I won't show them any mercy."

She chuckled, and we pressed our fore-heads together. "That's my boy."

We broke apart after a while, and I said my goodbyes to Luke before following Fett to his craft.

"I'll say it again, kid: you have it good, much better than others."

I nodded. "Damn right, and I'll never stop thanking the Force for it." He nodded as we left Yavin Four's atmosphere, and launched into Hyperspace. "Good. We're headed for Dxun, where they are waiting for you."

I nodded. "The jungle moon. Perfect for smugglers, Mandalorians, desperate fools, and anybody who's got something to hide."

Fett nodded. "That's a good summary."

We landed on the jungle moon, in a bare stretch of ground in the midst of the jungle.

"Here, you'll need this." Fett said, handing me a standard blaster rifle.

"You're leaving me here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I brought you here, and the Mandalorians know that I brought you here. I kept my word. This is your first and last clue: head west. Your first test begins now."

With that, He pointed me to the door, and waited until I was on the planet's surface before saying: "For what it's worth, I know I'll be seeing you again. The next time I will see you, you will be one of us."

With that, he and his ship roared into the sky, and disappered from my sight.

I sighed, and turned towards the west. "This should be interesting!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Sorry for the brief chapter, but I left you with a cliffhanger. The Sequel will be arriving shortly, after I work on a few of my other stories. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. May the Force be with you!<strong>


End file.
